


What A Feeling To Be A King Beside You

by beautifulmagick



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Somnophilia, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!laurent, Riding, alpha!damen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damen and Laurent have been married for several years. Their kingdom has flourished and they happily rule together. Any other kingdom, the council would be pressuring the pair to have an heir but not here. Having Laurent indisposed for months did not fit into their plans for the country. </p><p>Laurent doesn't care what they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Joss and Bea for encouraging me to write this. There are several other parts planned. It was be more of a series of interconnected stories rather than chapters. Thanks for reading!

Laurent woke up covered in sweat despite the cool air coming in the window. He kicked the silken sheets off himself and tried to find a more comfortable position in the bed but he was too hot. He rolled further from Damen in hopes of cooling down but the distance between them caused something to crack in his chest and he pressed closer to his husband to fix it. Suddenly, his sleep fogged brain cleared and he registered the dampness of the sheets beneath him. His heat had started. 

“Damen,” Laurent whispered urgently.

Damen mumbled under his breath and rolled over on his back. Laurent bit back a curse as he stared at his sleeping husband. Damen was naked with the dark sheets draped across his hips. He was already hard, his body subconsciously reacting to Laurent’s, and Laurent could not resist tugging the sheet down until Damen’s cock was exposed to the air. Laurent felt a wave of arousal wash over him so strongly that he forgot to breathe. Damen looked thick and perfect, his cock curved up against the dark trail of hair on his belly. He felt empty just looking at him.

“Damen wake up,” Laurent tried again.

There was no response from the sleeping king. Laurent waited a few moments, his thighs steadily becoming wetter, before he made his decision. Carefully so he didn’t shake the bed too much, Laurent sat up and swung his leg over Damen’s hips. Damen snorted softly but he didn’t wake. Then, with nimble fingers, Laurent positioned Damen’s hard cock underneath him and slowly sank down. 

Laurent couldn’t stop the soft sound of contentment that spilled out of his lips as he was filled. Damen jerked hard underneath him and his breath came in fast gasps. Laurent didn’t bother letting himself adjust-- he immediately raised up on his knees until only the head of Damen’s cock was still sheathed inside of him, then let himself drop. His thighs immediately trembled with effort but he ignored it. He raised up again and again until Damen groaned and reached up to grip his hips bruisingly.

“Good morning,” he rasped. His voice was deep with sleep and arousal and the sound of it settled hotly in Laurent’s belly.

“Fuck me.” Laurent demanded, forgoing all social niceties.

“You’re in heat.” Damen growled, thrusting up hard into Laurent’s body.

“Yes,” Laurent gasped softly.

Laurent let himself go limp in Damen’s grasp. Damen easily held him up, bouncing him roughly on his cock until Laurent couldn’t even sit up anymore. He collapsed down on Damen’s chest and allowed himself to whimper quietly. He knew the sound drove Damen crazy and he was rewarded for the sound by Damen flipping them over and pinning him down by his wrists. He thrust roughly into Laurent over and over, their skin impacting loudly with each roll of his hips. Laurent could feel the base of Damen’s cock swelling and he canted his hips up eagerly. He needed Damen to knot him. He needed to be filled up and locked to his husband. The need was so much that his logical brain had completely shut off and all the could feel was instinct and desire.

“Are you close? I have to pull out.” Damen gasped against his shoulder. He bit sharply at Laurent’s pale throat and growled at the marks he left.

“Don’t. I need you.” Laurent tried to explain his need but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth. 

Damen sat up suddenly and held Laurent’s hips still. Laurent whined high in his throat, a loud plaintive sound that he couldn’t stop from coming out. Damen eyed him critically for an excruciating moment before slamming hard inside him. Laurent felt his eyes roll back in his head as Damen’s knot worked its way inside of him. There was a moment of white hot bliss as Damen’s cock swelled and pulled at Laurent’s rim-- then it was inside him, stretching him obscenely as Damen flooded him with come. Laurent’s own orgasm washed through him like fire, pulsing hard between them. 

Damen carefully arranged them so he was draped across Laurent’s body. He struggled for a moment then was finally able to grab the edge of the sheet and used it to wipe Laurent’s stomach clean. There was still the part of Laurent that wanted to get up, to retreat to the bathroom so he could pull himself back together but he was unable to move away from his husband. 

“Are you alright?” Damen asked softly as he dropped kisses along Laurent’s shoulder.

“Yes. I’m not too far into my cycle yet.” Laurent answered honestly.

“You know we’ve been cautioned against joining together like this while you’re in heat. The council does not think it’s a good idea for you to be with child right now.”

Laurent had heard the same lecture from his council but his need had overridden the concern. There was a chance of pregnancy every time they had sex but he was especially fertile and very desperate when he was in heat. There was no way he was giving up the comfort of Damen’s knot just to keep the council happy. They had been careful for years, Laurent never being fully satisfied while in heat due to Damen pulling out before knotting him. The contentment he felt was bone deep and he knew he wasn't giving it up again.

“We’ll deal with the council if it happens. Rest now. You won't be sleeping much for the next few days.”

***

Damen woke up slowly. There had been a sound but he wasn’t sure where it came from. He dragged a hand through his hair and blinked hard at the bright room. He had no idea what time it was but the sun was streaming through the windows. After a moment, Damen realized he'd been woken up by Laurent moving restlessly in his sleep. The other man was twisting fitfully, grinding against the bed and arching his back. 

Suddenly, Damen could feel how strongly Laurent’s heat was settling over him. The room was thick with the scent of slick and sweat-- and every breath left Damen dizzy with arousal. There was an instinctual part of his brain that was urging him to take Laurent immediately but Damen ignored it. Laurent was not a typical omega and even in heat, Damen was always respectful of his boundaries. He knew his husband was usually open to his advances but he never touched him without checking with him first. 

Slowly, Damen rolled over and draped himself along Laurent’s back. His dick throbbed painfully against Laurent’s ass but he waited. Finally the blond arched up hard against him and blinked awake. He canted his hips upwards and whined softly.

“Are you awake, sweetheart?” Damen growled in his ear.

Laurent nodded quickly and pressed back eagerly.

“Do you want me to knot you this time?”

Laurent whimpered again then bit his lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds from escaping.

“Yes…” Laurent kept his teeth clenched tight against the desire to beg.

Damen knew that within the next few hours that Laurent would begin to lose himself. He fought his hormones tooth and nail but there was no winning against his instincts.

With careful hands Damen raised Laurent’s hips and slowly slid inside of him. The motion was smooth, Laurent wet with his own slick and Damen’s come. Laurent grabbed fistfuls of the bed and moved back into each powerful thrust. Damen kept a steady pace, rocking his hips in time with Laurent. Any other morning this would be a lazy union, soft sleepy love making in the dim morning light but Laurent’s heat made them frantic. Laurent was already gasping softly with each thrust, his iron control slipping as Damen grew inside him.

“Close. Are you sure?” Damen panted.

“Please,” Laurent’s response was barely a breath.

Damen bit roughly at the nape of Laurent’s neck and snapped his hips sharply. Laurent went lax instantly, his body accepting Damen’s knot easily. Each pulse of come sent shivers through Laurent’s body but he was still, his instincts screaming at him to stay pliant in his alphas grip. Finally, Damen released the marked, tender flesh and growled against his ear.

“Come.”

Laurent jerked violently as his orgasm crashed into him. Damen carefully flipped them over onto their sides so that Laurent wasn't lying in the wet spot but his husband barely noticed. His body was still twitching and his eyes were tightly shut. Damen grabbed the filthy sheet and wiped them off, then he settled back to wait. As his knot went down he could feel Laurent beginning to come back to himself. By the time they were able to part, Laurent’s eyes we're wide and clear. 

“I need to bathe.”

“I know. I'll call for clean sheets and breakfast.”

Damen’s protective instincts were screaming at him not to let Laurent out of his sight but the younger man obviously needed a moment to himself. Their private bath had been built out of necessity-- no other alphas could be near Laurent during his heats-- and Damen knew he'd be safe there. But there was no quieting the voice in his head that urged him to follow his husband.

Sheets and breakfast was easy enough. Their servants were betas and unaffected by the hormones in the air. By the time Laurent came back in from the bath, Damen had the bed freshly made and a spread of fruits and meats on a tray. Laurent looked shy now that his heat had receded and Damen knew he needed to reassure him. 

"Come eat. You need your strength." 

Laurent settled primly on the bed beside him and reached for the tray-- but Damen caught his hand and pulled him close. Laurent stiffened at first but after a moment he took a deep breath and melted against his husband. 

"I don't like feeling this way." Laurent admitted softly. 

"I know you don't." Damen smoothed Laurent's damp hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to the crown on his head. 

They both ate quietly. There was no telling when Laurent's hormones would kick in again and they both needed their strength. Damen chewed carefully, his mind whirling. He wanted to talk to Laurent about why this cycle was different, why he wanted to be knotted this time around. The problem was getting a straight answer from his husband. 

"I can hear you thinking from here." Laurent remarked dryly. 

"I just want to know what you're thinking. I've been very plain with you about my feelings about children and the council's advice. I need you to be honest with me too." Damen said earnestly. 

Laurent sighed heavily and pressed closer to Damen, burying his face against his husbands chest. 

"I feel differently than I did when we were still fighting for our kingdoms. I feel differently from when we were first wed. I've thought for many years that my line ended with me but I want it to continue with you." Laurent explained softly. 

Damen felt his heart thump loudly in his chest. Warmth flooded his body and he couldn't stop himself from gathering Laurent even closer. 

"You're sure?" He asked hoarsely. 

"I'm sure. I want to raise children that will be proud to continue our work." 

"I want you again." 

Laurent chuckled against his chest and cleared the breakfast tray from the bed. 

"You can have me."   
*** 

Laurent felt all the blood drain from his face as his stomach heaved. The council was staring at him expectantly but he wasn't even sure what the thread of the conversation was anymore. Dizziness hit him hard and his stomach lurched again. The courtyard was right on the other side of the doorway and he hurried away from the table without a word. He barely made it into the grass before he was violently sick. 

"You're pregnant." Damen said as he put one calming hand on Laurent's shaking back. 

"I had my suspicions." Laurent groaned, spitting unpleasantly. 

"Are you alright?" 

Laurent tried to take stock of himself. His dizziness had subsided but his stomach was still churning. His mouth taste vile and his skin was clammy-- but he was pregnant. He was carrying Damen's child. 

"I'm better now." Laurent said truthfully. 

Damen slowly wrapped his arms around his husband and held him against his chest. There was a council meeting to finish and so much work still to be done-- but Laurent let his eyes slip shut. Damen's hand slipped down to cup his still flat stomach. The meeting could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent is pregnant and his hormones are difficult to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just pregnancy porn. There is some plot in the next part but this is just smut.

Laurent had always assumed that his heat hormones were the hardest part about being an omega. His younger heats had been humiliating-- his need to submit and be touched had been used against him time and again by his uncle. As he grew older he began locking himself in his rooms with only betas as guard, keeping everyone as far away from him as they could possibly be. He’d spent those heats fully dressed, soaking through his clothes and waiting...just waiting for the need to pass. 

But this was new. His pregnancy had reached a point where he was so sensitive that even the brush of his undershirt against his nipples was enough to have him hard in his pants. It took all of his iron will to ignore it some days and he really had to call back to his years so resisting his body-- but Damen made it worse. His alpha smelled amazing. Just the slightest touch to his arms left him wet and aching and it was so much that he we beginning to lose his mind.

“Laurent? Have you heard anything I've said?” 

Damen’s voice snapped Laurent back to the present. There was a moment, the two kings staring at each other silently, before the older man broke into a grin. He tried to school his face into a more neutral expression as he dismissed the servants and the various guards but the curve of his lips didn't change. Laurent waited until the room was empty before rolling his eyes at his husband.

“You are insufferable,” he said dryly.

“You want me. I can smell it on you,” Damen smirked.

Laurent wanted to deny it, to play coy, but he knew there was no use. Damen was attuned to every shift in his pheromones and he knew his desire was obvious.

“We could go back to bed if you wished.” Laurent shrugged lazily.

Damen’s smirk grew ferally. Laurent watched as Damen swept the maps and papers on the table aside then gestured for him to come closer. There was a moment of hesitation-- Laurent was not shocked by public nudity but his rapidly changing body made him pause. Damen made up his mind for him though by grabbing his hips and hauling him up on the table in front of him.

“I'm not sure how you can still lift me like a child's doll.” Laurent huffed with a frown.

“You weigh nothing-- even with my child growing inside you.”

Damen easily unlaced Laurent’s jacket and undershirt. There was another moment of hesitation where Laurent wanted to cross his arms over his stomach but then Damen gently cupped the growing bulge and kissed it so tenderly that Laurent felt his throat close up.

“You're so beautiful. Every time I see you I am overwhelmed by it.” Damen murmured against his belly.

Damen sat back long enough to shrug his own clothing off then gently pulled Laurent to his feet. His breeches were different now, the laces in such a place that he could loosen them as his stomach grew. Damen unlaced them reverently and pushed the garment to the floor. Laurent stood in the cool air for a moment while Damen admired him-- then he was pulled into his lap.

“Can you ride me? I want to see you.” Damen asked quietly.

Laurent felt his heart thump loudly in his chest but he nodded anyway. He could feel his desire burning through him, burning through his insecurities until all he felt was Damen. His husband wanted him, loved him, found him beautiful-- there was no reason to hide himself. 

“Yes. I want to,” Laurent gasped.

Damen reached behind Laurent and carefully positioned himself. He guided his husband down gently, unwilling to cause him even a second of discomfort. The slide was slow but Laurent was wet enough that it was smooth. Once fully seated he rested against Damen’s broad chest and waited for his body to adjust. Damen carded his fingers through Laurent’s sweat dampened hair until the younger man finally sat up and rolled his hips.

“Like that darling,” Damen growled.

The grip on Laurent’s hips tightened until Laurent could feel his flesh bruising but the pain only added to the fire rushing through his veins. He swiveled his hips slowly until he worked up the energy to lift up. Damen watched with rapt eyes as he pulled up off his cock then sat back down roughly. The chair creaked ominously beneath them but it was drowned out by Damen’s groan. Laurent bounced harder, using Damen’s grip on his hips as leverage until his husband took over and began lifting him with each thrust.

It was a race to the finish as they both strained towards release. Laurent was making soft sounds with each brutal thrust. The room around them was still but Laurent could feel the heat pouring off of them in waves. He knew it wouldn't last. He tried to get a hand between their bodies to touch his cock but Damen batted it away. He gripped Laurent’s hip even tighter with one hand and used the other to stroke him. Laurent whimpered high in his throat and collapsed against his chest as his orgasm rushed through him. Damen raised his hand to his own lips and licked it clean then thrusted hard into Laurent’s body and staying there. Laurent could feel the pulse of his orgasm and he shifted his hips back into the sensation. 

“I can't knot you when you're already pregnant.” Damen chuckled as Laurent continued to tighten around him.

Laurent knew that but the instinctual part of him didn't want to let his seed go. He wanted to keep it inside of him.

“It’s unfortunate. I like to keep you inside of me.” Laurent whispered back.

Damen groaned helpless as another shock went through him.

“Perhaps we can find a way to keep you full of my come. Until then, I will just have to fuck you more often.”

Laurent couldn't stop himself from smiling against Damen’s shoulder.

“That sounds like a good plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit me in tumble! I'm beautifulmagick there too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is not uncommon for alphas of high stature to have more than one omega-- or even a harem-- but not Damen. Not everyone understands this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! Writers block is the worst. I never would have written any of this without the tireless efforts of Joss and Bea to cheerlead me so I guess if you like this, you can thank them!

"Exalted." The young man breathed as he pressed his forehead to the floor. 

Damen inclined his head in recognition but his brow furrowed in confusion. The young man in front of him was a prince from west. As a prince, he did not have to bow so deeply. His obeisance was overkill in this situation. The peace negotiations were only in the fledgling stage and at the moment the delegates were only being introduced to Damen and Laurent. Luis's attention was solely on Damen though and it rankled Damen's protective instincts. He did not allow anyone to disrespect his husband. 

"I am Luis, prince of Malaga. It is an honor to stand before you, exalted." Luis said as he stood. 

"We welcome you to Ios, Luis. How fortunate that your father sent his youngest son to see to the peace treaty. It is quite an honor for you." Laurent said before Damen could even open his mouth to speak. 

Instantly, Damen was on alert. His husbands voice was dripping with ice and Damen could feel tension rolling off of him. Damen watched as Luis flushed bright red and finally turned his attention to Laurent. Damen looked between the two men for a moment before it clicked-- Luis was an unmated omega. Damen could imagine the type of instruction he had received before he left his home; be attractive and catch the eye of the alpha king. It was not unheard of for alphas to have more than one omega, especially men of Damen's stature. It was probably assumed that as king, he had a harem of omegas. He was most likely not warned that Laurent was like no other alpha and he would destroy the boy if he came anywhere near Damen. 

"My father was very generous to send me on this journey. It is an honor to meet the kings who united Akielos and Vere." He said carefully. 

Laurent eyed him coolly as he nodded once more then exited the dais. The next dignitary stepped up to be introduced but Damen's attention wasn't on the procession anymore. Damen watched his husband sit up straighter in his throne and rest on pale hand on his distended stomach. His pregnancy had progressed to the point that sitting for long periods of time put strain on his lower back but he didn't complain or squirm around to get comfortable. He sat stiffly and watched the procession with a bland, polite expression. Finally, the parade ended and a feast was announced. Damen stood with Laurent and let his omega leave the throne room first. 

"How is your back?" Damen asked once they were alone. 

"I'm fine." Laurent answered testily. 

"Darling, I know you're not fine." Damen put his hand out and gently stopped Laurent. They paused in the middle of the corridor and stared at each other. 

"I don't like not feeling in control of myself. It's blatantly disrespectful to send an unmated omega to meet with an alpha king. He was most likely coached to be alluring and sweet. Anything to turn your head." Laurent spat. 

Damen smiled at his husband and slowly pulled him closer until he was cradled against his chest. His stomach made it a bit awkward but Laurent curled against his shoulder easily. 

"I could be in a room full of omegas and you would still be the only man I would see." Damen promised softly. 

Laurent scoffed. "You're so..." 

"In love? Happily bonded? Desperately attracted to you?" Damen offered with a grin. 

Laurent rolled his eyes but his cheeks flushed a dull pink. 

"Ridiculous." 

*** 

 

“It’s really amazing what you've done to unite such contentious nations, King Damianos.” Luis purred smoothly.

Damen resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He'd spent the past week barely containing Laurent around Luis. The young prince was barely twenty and desperate for his attention. He was a man on a mission and Damen was exhausted. Laurent wasn't just a possessive omega-- he was a possessive omega who was five months pregnant. His normally acidic tongue was even more caustic than usual and most of the court had been bending over backwards to avoid his wrath. Except Luis. The younger man was still trying to turn Damen’s head despite Laurent’s ire.

“Laurent and I have worked tirelessly these past years to ensure the prosperity of our people,” Damen replied diplomatically.

Luis smiled and tilted his head so that Damen could see the long, tan line of his neck. He positioned himself so that Damen could also see his unblemished shoulder. Damen immediately averted his eyes.

“Is it difficult ruling with someone who enslaved you? Despite being an omega? He should have submitted to you immediately.”

Luis made his eyes wide and innocent but Damen could see through his facade Damen grit his teeth.

“My husband and I had a difficult start but it was an experience that helped us both understand the differences and the needs of our countries. Now, if you'll excuse me.”

Damen stood to leave the conversation. The room was beginning to fill with the dignitaries of the various countries involved in the treaty and he hoped to find someone, anyone, else to talk to. He nodded to Luis then began to walk away-- only to be stopped by a hand on his wrist. Damen looked down at his hand in shock, there was a moment where words eluded him while his mind whirled with the audacity of such a move.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Laurent’s voice sent a chill down Damen’s spine. He pulled away from Luis’s grip and turned to face his husband. Laurent’s shoulders were back at he was standing at his full height despite the heavy weight of his stomach. He was peering down his nose at Luis with cold blue eyes and his jaw was set in an angry line. 

“I...I was just telling King Damianos how much I admire--” Luis stuttered.

“His cock. How much you admire his cock.” Laurent cut him off with a sneer.

Luis flushed bright red and seemed to curl in on himself. His shoulders hunched forward and he did not raise his head.

“I…”

“No. I do not want to hear your excuses. Let me explain to you how our kingdom is run-- Damianos and I are equal. We are both kings of Akielos, Vere and everything in between. Our designations do not alter anything and your blatant disrespect of my position due to my designation is enough to have you banished from my court. The only reason you are still here is because my husband and I have worked tirelessly to ensure the prosperity of our people.” Laurent finished icily, repeating Damen’s words.

Luis blanched, his cheeks moving rapidly from blushing to bone white instantly. He realized then that Laurent had heard everything he'd said.

“Laurent.” Damen said quietly.

Laurent tore his cool, blue gaze away from the terrified prince. Damen felt a shiver skitter down his spine from the sheer intensity of Laurent’s glare but he knew his anger was not directed at him. Prince Luis’s behavior had finally driven him to a breaking point and the boy would be lucky if he survived it. After a moment, Laurent turned back to Luis.

“I know what you were told when you were sent here. You were told to catch the king’s eye. Your father has one son too many and it seemed like such a simple solution. It would get you out of his palace and you would have the attention you so obviously desire-- but it will not happen. There is no room for you in my kingdom. You may stay until the treaty is signed but I will not have you skulking around my palace like a bitch in heat any longer. If I catch you rolling over on you back around my mate again I will assign an alpha you an alpha to keep you under control. Not every alpha is as kind as mine though and I would hate to see what might befall you if that were to happen.”

Damen watched as Luis gulped thickly and nodded. The normally tan prince was the color of parchment and there was a sheen of tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, your highness.” Luis whispered before bowing and hurrying away.

Laurent watched him go then scanned the room around them. Damen could see the calculating gleam still in his eyes but he had no clue what the other man was up to.

“Damianos, a word.” He snapped finally, stalking off towards the small room adjacent to the meeting hall.

Damen knew better than to keep his angry mate waiting. He apologized to the dignitaries around him for the hold up then hurried after Laurent. Suddenly, he hissed as his back hit the wall. Laurent was on him the second the door swung shut and he barely had a chance to catch his breath before Laurent was tugging at the laces of his jacket. Damen allowed his husband to toss his clothes to the floor then waited, his lips curved up into a smirk. Laurent unlaced his own clothes even more quickly and kicked them into the corner.

“Were you worried?” Damen asked with a chuckle.

Laurent didn't answer verbally. Instead he reached down and gripped Damen’s cock roughly. Damen tried to move away from the punishing grip but Laurent had him pinned to the wall and even though Damen was stronger, was the alpha-- he didn't dare cross Laurent.

“I want you to fuck me.” 

“I had assumed as much,” Damen squeaked.

Laurent grinned ferally and took a step back. Damen felt his knees wobble dangerously as tried to follow Laurent but the blonde held him in place with his glare.

“I want you to do it here.” Laurent gestured to the small room they were in. Damen could still hear the assembled lords and ladies on the other side of the door. 

“Alright.” Damen agreed slowly.

“Can you still hold me up?” Laurent showed his first flicker of insecurity.

Damen rolled his eyes and moved forward, gripping Laurent around the hips and lifting him up against the wall. Laurent instantly wrapped his legs around Damen’s hips and sighed happily when he settled against Damen’s cock.

“Well? Are you going to fuck me or not?”

Damen groaned helplessly and reached down to position himself. There was a moment where they both held their breath-- then Damen was slipping inside his mate and Laurent’s head fell back against the wall with a dull thud. 

“Damianos, fuck me now.” Laurent growled.

Damen readjusted his grip and thrusted hard. The angle was tricky but he managed to keep them both upright. Laurent’s added weight wasn't that taxing but his rounded belly did make it harder for Damen to pin him with his body. It was awkward but Damen bent forward more and hitched Laurent’s hips up even further. The change in angle drew a high pitched sound from Laurent’s mouth and Damen hurried to hit that spot over and over. 

“Damen,” Laurent gasped.

“I'm yours.” Damen agreed.

Laurent’s head fell back again. Damen couldn't stop himself from attaching his mouth to the exposed flesh. Laurent’s bond mark was always dark but Damen wanted it to be darker. He bit roughly at raised skin until it turned dark purple. He knew that Laurent wanted to stake his claim and he wanted to make sure that Laurent felt just as claimed as he did. 

“When we go back into that room I want you to leave your jacket unlaced.” Damen growled against Laurent’s ear.

“Yes.” 

“I want you to smell like you're mine. I want everyone to see that you're mine.” Damen continued.

Laurent cried out brokenly as his orgasm built rapidly.

“And I want everyone to know that I am yours. Only yours.”

Damen thrusted hard one last time and Laurent was done. He went taut against the wall then fell limp in Damen’s hold. Damen held himself deep inside of his husband as his own orgasm hit him. Finally, once his aftershocks had subsided he carefully sat Laurent back on his feet.

The blond was shaky but he managed to hold himself up while Damen gently redressed him. He laced his pants around the swell of his belly, pausing to press a kiss to it, then laced his jacket on his arms-- but not to his throat. Laurent’s bond mark was a livid purple against his pale skin and it stood out starkly. Damen’s own clothes were thrown on with much less care.

“Are you ready?” Damen asked quietly.

Laurent pulled himself up to his full height and nodded. Damen reached out to take his arm and together they walked back into the throne room. The assembled lords and ladies went quiet as they reentered the room. There was a nervous hush as the more distant dignitaries processed what had happened while those who knew of their antics only smiled behind their hands. 

Damen couldn't stop himself from looking at Luis. The young Prince was flushed bright pink and staring openly at Laurent’s throat. The bond mark looked even brighter in the throne room with the sun shining in the windows. There was no mistaking such a mark and Luis seemed to finally understand that Damen would not be keeping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm beautifulmagick over there too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damen and Laurent welcome their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hi? I wrote this chapter a long time ago then my brain was eaten by other fandoms. I hope this is OK!

"You're carrying very low, your Highness. I believe you are entering the last stages of your pregnancy." Paschal said. 

"Do you have any predictions for when he will go into labor?" Damen asked as Laurent redressed himself. 

"First pregnancies are very unpredictable, Exhaulted. We can count the weeks since his heat but we cannot predict when the child will be ready to come out. I've seen omegas go weeks overdue and I've seen them go into labor early. It depends on his body and the child. They will be here when they are ready to be here and not a moment sooner." Paschal said gravely. 

"I'm hoping they are ready soon." Laurent growled. 

Damen ran a soothing hand down his husbands back. Laurent had been very sore the last trimester of his pregnancy. His back ached, his legs ached and he was overly tired. It was hard for him to keep up his kingly duties but he powered through regardless. He refused to be seen as weak. 

"Try to stay off your feet for extended periods of time and do not stress your body. I know you are a busy man but you are very close to labor." 

Laurent looked murderous but Damen just rolled his eyes. Keeping Laurent locked in their bedroom was becoming a better idea every day. His moods were foul and he was determined to do everything for himself. 

"I will have this baby before the months end." 

Pachal bowed to keep Laurent from seeing the grin that was threatening to spread across his face. 

"I'm sure you will, your Highness." 

Paschal left their chambers and Damen threw himself back on the bed beside his husband. Laurent was still sulking but he ignored his mood. Laurent wasn't truly angry-- he was sick of being pregnant. Damen had been assured by multiple alphas in the court that his mood was normal. His body was reaching it's breaking point and when it finally broke, they would have an heir. 

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Damen asked dreamily. 

Laurent sighed and sank back, finally relaxing against his alpha. 

"You ask me that every day. Just because the child is in my body doesn't mean that I have inside information. We'll know soon enough." 

"I hope the child has your eyes." Damen bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Laurent's head. 

"You say that every day too. You cannot shape our child just by sheer will. Anyway, I hope he looks like you." Laurent whispered. 

"I love you." Damen couldn't stop himself from saying it. He pulled Laurent tighter against him and cradled his blonde head against his chest. 

Laurent blinked drowsily, his busy day catching up with him. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the scent of his alpha. 

"I love you too." 

Damen held him close while he napped. He knew there was work to be done but his staff was impeccable. The kingdom wouldn't crumble in an hour. 

*** 

"That was the fourth time you've flinched in less than 10 minutes. Are you sure you're alright?" Damen asked, his brow creased with concern. 

Laurent gritted his teeth and nodded. Damen could tell his husband was lying though. He could see the way the normally fair king had gone ghostly white and there was sweat beading at his brow. They were in the middle of a long, boring border meeting-- one that Laurent could have skipped if he was feeling poorly. Laurent flinched again and his pale hands flew to cradle his stomach and instantly Damen knew what was happening. 

"You're in labor." He whispered, careful to keep his voice pitched low enough that only Laurent could hear him. 

"I want to finish this meeting." 

"Laurent, I am not letting you put yourself and our child in danger because you're stubborn. We're going to our chambers and I'm calling for Pachal." 

Laurent glared at him and Damen thought he would resist but then he grimaced and gripped his stomach again. Damen motioned for Jord to take Laurent up to their rooms then turned back to the meeting. There were several curious stares aimed at them but most of the men were too busy discussing maps to notice Laurent leaving the hall. Once he was safely out of the room, Damen asked his advisor to take over for him then slipped away as well. By the time he made it to their chambers, Laurent was already in bed with Pachal hovering over him. 

"How long have you been having contractions?" Pachal asked seriously. 

"All morning. I was too busy to give into them yet." Laurent said stubbornly. 

Paschal pinched the bridge of his nose. Damen could see how frustrated the doctor was and he really understood the feeling. Laurent was not only endangering himself but their child too. The heir to their thrones. 

"Laurent, you should have told me immediately. We have a council for this exact reason." Damen could not keep himself from scolding his husband. He always strove to keep his alpha tendencies under control but he could feel his instincts building. Laurent was his omega and he needed to act like it. 

Laurent's eyes flashed icy blue with anger but he kept his mouth shut. He knew he was wrong. 

"How close are the contractions?" Pachal questioned, breaking the tension between them.

"They were very close together during the meeting. I think he is very close." 

"You don't need to speak for me, Damianos." 

"I am your alpha." 

Laurent kept his mouth shut as Paschal urged him out of his pants. Damen helped him scoot down to the bottom of the bed then piled all of their pillows up behind him. It was obvious that Laurent was going to try to give birth in stubborn silence, no matter how much pain he was in. Paschal checked him over then deemed him ready to begin pushing. Damen sat behind his husband and supported his weight while the blond pushed. Tremors wracked his small frame and his lips were white from pressing them together. Laurent's hand flailed out once then gripped tightly onto Damen's. 

"You're doing great, darling. I just need you to breathe for me." Damen whispered in his ear. 

Laurent took a deep, shaky breath and went lax against Damen. Paschal counted, timing his contractions until Laurent felt the need to push again. Time seemed to crawl by, only punctuated by Paschal's rhythmic counting and Laurent's jagged breaths. Damen was so focused on caring for his omega that he was startled by the shrill cry of their child coming into the world. Laurent went limp against him finally, his breath coming in pants. 

"It's a girl, your highnesses." Paschal announced, wiping the child clean and laying her on Laurent's chest. 

Damen felt his world narrow until all he could see was his husband and daughter. Her hair was dark and wispy and her skin was fair. Laurent's hands came up to cradle her gently, her tiny head resting just above his heart. Damen didn't notice Laurent passing the afterbirth or Paschal cutting the umbilical cord. He reached out with one shaking hand and stroked the downy skin of his daughters back. He knew instantly that he would never forget the feel of her skin or the soft cry she made against Laurent's chest. 

"We have a daughter." Damen said, his voice hushed with awe. 

"We have a daughter." Laurent confirmed exhaustedly. 

*** 

Damen hadn't slept more than a few hours ever since his daughter was born. He refused to make Laurent care for her alone-- like many omegas did-- so he was up every few hours with his husband. The child was still nursing so he was unable to feed her but he changed her diapers and rocked her to sleep whenever Laurent needed a break. 

"She still needs a name." Laurent said faintly. 

"I can't even think of my own name right now." Damen yawned. 

"I've always liked the name Aeris. It would also hold with my family tradition of naming our firstborn a name beginning with A." 

Damen felt his heart skip in his chest. Laurent’s voice was casual, as if they were discussing this weather, but Damen knew it was a front. Despite their years together, Laurent still tried to act unaffected when things meant too much to him. 

“I think it's a beautiful name and that Aeris should be proud to follow in Auguste’s tradition.” Damen agreed softly.

Laurent gently placed Aeris in her bassinet then laid back on the bed. Damen pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Laurent’s small frame. There was still some tension in his husband though and he ran his hands in soothing circles until he relaxed.

“Thank you.” Laurent murmured sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! I'm beautifulmagick over there too!

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on tumble! I'm beautifulmagick over there as well!


End file.
